Sweet Dreams
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Gift to Tyroth Darkstorm. During a fight with the Purple Dragons Sephie is injured and Monalisa has to carry her back to the lair for treatment, whilst unconscious, Sephie begins to dream and see's what she has dreamed of for so long, is this a dream or maybe a slight glimpse into the future? COMPLETED


**Heya all! I know I've been absent for a bit on FF, mainly because I've been working hard at my job, I do have days when I work long hours, or just a morning or afternoon shift, well, that's what happens when you work in a hospital! B** **ut I love it!**

 **Anyway, this is a oneshot gift fic dedicated to my dear friend Tyroth Darkstorm who has been a great reader, supporter and has written fics based on my TMNT fics which are always a joy to read, if you haven't read his stuff, you can find him in my favourite authors category! :)**

 **This fic is a wedding gift to him and his beautiful bride Yoyo, as today is the day they take the next step in their lives as husband and wife! May their wedding day go smoothly and that they embark on the later stage in the journey with hope and love in their hearts!**

 **Good luck Tyroth! My happiness be yours and I hope you enjoy this gift!**

 **Love Bloodrayne**

 **Note: The characters Tyroth and Sephie, along with others later in the story belong to Tyroth Darkstorm.**

 **Sweet Dreams**

"Stay close! I think I hear them more clearly now!"

"You sure about that?"

"I've never felt more sure! Hurry they're this way!"

The traffic in the City of New York was loud, but it wasn't loud enough for the sensitive listening skills of two female mutant reptiles as they bounded across the rooftops, one was a green lizard with long wavy dark brown hair with a pink ninja band around it, wearing black shorts and stockings with a pink and black floral crop top and loin cloth with long black fingerless gloves, the other was a more intense green gecko was long curly reddish brown hair in a high ponytail wearing a red turtle-neck top with matching shorts, brown elbow and knee pads and wrist guards and carried a bow and quiver of arrows on her back.

The first lizard soon came to a stop and held up her hand in a fist signalling the other lizard to stop which she did.

"You see anything Mona?" asked the second lizard.

"No, Sephie." answered the first, but I can definitely hear something!"

Sephie narrowed her eyes and strained her eyes to try and hear what Mona was hearing, but all she could hear was the traffic in the distance.

"I wish I had your ears Mona." sighed Sephie "I've been practising everyday but I still can't pick up everything."

"Master Splinter has been training me and the turtles for a while in intense ninja hearing." said Mona "Well the turtles have been since they were kids, I've only just almost mastered it, you'll get there eventually, Sephie, you and Tyroth!"

"I hope so." said Sephie as she leaned over the side of the building to see where Mona was looking.

"Down there!" said Mona pointing and she did a flip off the edge of the building before grabbing a pole and doing a flip on that before landing silently on the ground.

"Show off." Sephie muttered under her breath and copied Mona's move except she used her gecko grip to do a handstand on the side of the building before bending over backwards to grip the wall before leaping to the pole and doing a flip before landing next to Mona.

"Nice moves Gecko Gal!" said Mona.

"Thanks Lizard Lady." said Sephie before following her friend into the shadows of the alleyways.

* * *

Before long the two girls found what they were looking for, in a dimly lit alleyway, they could see a group of three young men and a couple of women all dressed in street wear and with tattoos of purple dragons and all carrying weapons.

"Purple Dragon scum!" Sephie hissed.

Mona only nodded in response, her blood boiling at what she was witnessing.

The group belonged to a large street gang, infamous for their many crimes and dangerous dealings in the whole of New York City, The Purple Dragons.

They terrorized the city with their dangerous activities and Mona had been a victim of their crimes, one that had resulted in her becoming what she was now, and she hated them with every inch of her being.

Right now the gang were discussing a pawnbrokers shop they had robbed, and how they had severely injured the owner and locked his young son in a safe before making off with the pawned jewellery and cash.

Luckily Mona and Sephie had been nearby since they were teamed together to scout the area whilst the turtles and Sephie's Dragon lover Tyroth were in other areas, and after alerting the police and freeing the young boy from the safe before he suffocated they took off after the gang and followed them to this area of the city.

* * *

"Should we call for back up from the others?" asked Sephie as she looked at the five gang members.

"No." said Mona "I believe we can take these fuckers ourselves."

"Girl power huh?" asked Sephie.

"Girl power!" said Mona with a slight smirk as she reached into her belt and pulled out her weapons, two razor sharp steel fans, Sephie in turn pulled out her own, two long sharp daggers.

"Ready?" asked Mona.

Sephie nodded.

"One...two...Three!" Mona gave the word and Sephie threw several ninja stars into the area, one of them ripped a hole in one of the gang members booty sacks and the contents spilled out making the gang look up in shock.

* * *

As they did, they saw Mona and Sephie leap out of the darkness brandishing their weapons.

"Holy shit!" cried the leader as he pulled out a large uzi and the other members pulled out their own weapons.

"Busy night?" asked Mona as she opened her fans and glared.

"What are you freaks doing here?" asked the leader.

"Giving you bastards what you deserve!" Sephie retorted "You're going down!"

"We beg to differ bitch!" said one of the female gangsters.

"Get 'em!" the leader yelled before firing his guns at the two lizards, the gang instantly complied and fired off several rounds at the lizards.

At once, Sephie and Mona leaped into the air and hopped all over the place avoiding the bullets that hit the walls, the dustbins and the ground.

"Your aims worse than your hairstyles!" Sephie taunted as she used the wall as a springboard and dived towards two of the gangsters before sending them flying into some trash bags.

Mona went for the leader slashing her fans and bringing her feet forward and jumping on his chest and making him fire his uzi uncontrollably.

She then looked behind her as she saw one of the women come towards her with a chain and she did a backflip and landed on her shoulders.

The woman looked up at the lizard lady in shock but Mona used her tail to strike her in the back sending her flying onto the leader's stomach.

Sephie soon came to face with one of the male gangsters and began to do a knife fight with him as he tried to strike her with his twin bowie knives.

* * *

The fight was short as Sephie blocked his strikes before delivering a kick to his chest and sending him flying into the wall.

She then turned to the last man standing who held a metal pipe in his hands.

"You wanna dance?" asked Sephie holding up her daggers "Then let us dance!"

"Come on bitch!" the gangster crowed before swinging his pipe at Sephie who ducked and dodged every swing he made making him frustrated.

* * *

Mona meanwhile stood to face the leader and the female gangster after they got up again and held up her fans as she waited for an opening, both had run out of bullets in their guns and were now facing her with their own weapons, the woman had her chain and the leader had a staff with a long blade on the end.

She could see Sephie dodging the pipe welding member, but she soon saw the second female get up and pick up an aluminium baseball bat before aiming for Sephie.

"Sephie!" Mona barked warning her friend as she slashed her fans at the leader and female gangster, but it was too late! The female gangster struck Sephie's back causing her to fall, and the pipe welding gangster clanged the pipe against Sephie's face causing blood to erupt from the gecko's mouth!

"SEPHIE!" Mona screamed, She soon saw red and did a back-flip kick striking the leader and female gangster in the jaws and knocking them out cold as they hit their heads on the ground. She then bounded over to the pipe welding gangster and the second female.

As she did, the female gangster stuck Sephie over the head making her fall unconscious, infuriated by the fact the gangster would hit someone whilst down, Mona threw several kuni knives at the gangsters which impaled them in the throats and they fell to the ground choking on their blood.

* * *

Seeing as all the gangsters were down, Mona ran to Sephie's side and dropped to her knees.

"Sephie!" she cried as she cradled her friend's head "Sephie! Speak to me! Speak to me!" but Sephie made no response, and blood tricked from her mouth and chin from where she had been struck by the pipe.

"Shit!" Mona cried, she picked up her shell-cell and hit the distress button but she soon realised that it was dead! She hadn't made sure it was charged fully when she left the lair!

"Fuck!" Mona cursed before checking for Sephie's shell-cell and saw it was damaged from where she had fallen.

"Double fuck and shit!" Mona cursed, she knew someone would have heard the fight and would come to the area to ispect, she couldn't phone the turtles or Tyroth, so she had to find some other way to get Sephie to safety and get her the treatment she needed.

"Hold on Sephie." said Mona trying to keep calm "I got you!" she looked around and soon saw a manhole in the next alleyway.

"Bingo!" she thought, she quickly placed her arms under Sephie's knees and behind her back before lifting her up bridal style and running to the manhole where she quickly pulled off the lid with her tail and jumped down into the safety of the sewer.

Resting the unconscious Sephie on the side of the sewers, Mona quickly pulled the lid over the sewer hole then picked her friend up again before running through the sewers, luckily Sephie wasn't too heavy and Mona had been used to helping the turtles out with support in walking if they were injured in battle.

"Hang in there Sephie!" Mona said "I'll get you home! You'll be alright!"

* * *

As Sephie slipped into darkness, she soon felt light invade her eyes and she opened them to see herself standing in a bedroom, yet it wasn't her and Tyroth's room at the lair, but rather a large wooden bedroom.

After a few seconds, she soon recolonised it as Casey's farmhouse in Massachusetts.

She then looked up in front of her and saw Mona standing there wearing a little make up and wearing a log white gown with a tight corset and see through sleeves that resembled that of kimono sleeves, and the decoration on the dress were delicate baby pink flowers. Also her long hair was done up a little in a bun with Japanese pins and flowers and the rest fell gracefully down to her waist.

"Wow! Mona!" cried Sephie "You look so beautiful! You're like a geisha!"

"So do you Sephie!" said Mona "Tyroth's gonna melt when he see's you! You're his Viking Princess!"

Sephie looked down at herself and found she was too wearing a dress, yet it was dark red and long with large bell sleeves with burnt gold decoration.

"Oh wow!" she cried "I do feel like a princess!"

"I can't wait to see Raph!" Mona gushed as she looked at herself in the mirror and twirled a little then picked up a fan that rested on the dressing table, a white fan with baby pink flower decoration which she held up in front of her face with only her eyes peeping over it.

"Now you look a true geisha!" Sephie grinned as she stood up and walked over to the mirror to fully inspect herself.

She grinned as she saw how glamorous she looked and lifted her hands to her hair where she saw it was loose and draped on her shoulders and some of it was plaited at the front and tied behind her head and decorated with burnt gold ribbon and red flowers as well as a see through golden veil.

* * *

Just then, the doors opened and April appeared wearing a long dark pink dress with a red shawl and holding pink and red roses along with Tyroth's sister Jennifer who was dressed the same, and Sonia who was wearing a similar dress and carrying a basket with red and pink petals.

"You girls ready yet?" April asked "The ceremony is about to start! Better get to the alter on time!"

"You bet April!" said Mona, she dabbed the bottom of her eyes with a finger and held up her fan.

"Don't start crying now!" Sephie said "You'll set me off and we'll both have to do our make up again!"

"Sorry..." said Mona as she tried to gather herself and walked forward towards the door, Sephie picked up a bunch of red and yellow flowers and gripped them tightly.

"You both look so pretty!" said Jennifer, tears in her own eyes "Just a picture!"

"Thank you Jennifer!" said Sephie "You and April look great too!

Mona then knelt down to Sonia and gave her a kiss.

"You make such a pretty flower girl!" she said "Tyroth's gonna be so proud of you!"

Sonia smiled and blushed.  
"Thank you Mona!" she said.

"Well!" said April "Let's not keep everyone waiting! Splinter and Gramps are waiting to give you away!"

The two lizards giggled happily and quickly prepped themselves, Mona held her fan up in front of her face and Sephie gripped her flowers tightly.

* * *

They soon made it to the living area of the farmhouse where the rat sensei Splinter and the elderly turtle Gramps were waiting, both were dressed in their best clothes and talking together.

As soon as they saw the two girls, they stood up together with tears in their eyes.

"My daughter..." Splinter exclaimed as he walked over to Mona and placed his paw on her cheek "You look so beautiful!"

"And you look such a picture!" said Gramps as he stood before Sephie and took her hands "You make me so proud!"

"Thank you..." Sephie whispered as tears brimmed in her eyes, she then looked across to Mona who knelt before Splinter and the old rat kissed her forehead and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Are you ready now?" he asked Mona, to which Mona nodded and stood up "Yes father..." she whispered.

"Are you?" asked Gramps as he held Sephie's hand.  
"More than you'll ever be!" said Sephie, "I can't wait to say I do!"

"The feelings mutual!" said Mona.

"Then let us not linger here!" said Splinter "Let us begin the next stage in your lives!"

He then took Mona's hand and lead her to the front door of the farmhouse, Sephie, Jennifer, Gramps, April and Sonia following.

* * *

They soon left the farmhouse and walked around the back to the barn where they could hear everyone chatting excitedly.

Sephie could feel butterflies in her stomach as the barn came into view and she could see the arch of pink and red balloons over the entrance.

Mona grinned excitedly and kept her fan up to her face as they walked to the entrance where they saw the inside of the barn had been made up to look fit for a wedding.

There were hay bales set up for the guests to sit on, and there was the whole of Mutopia and the Chicago Knights, there all dressed in their best clothes, and at the top under a large arch was Raphael and Tyroth along with Cam the Rhino and Barry the Warthog who were wearing suits and acting as the pastors to marry the brides and grooms.

Raphael was wearing a smart Japanese suit, and Tyorth was wearing a smart light cream Viking tunic and trousers with brown boots with a brown cape and holding his sword.

Sephie's heart beat faster as she gazed upon her dragon lover and she smiled.

* * *

Soon some soft romantic music sounded, and Sonia lead the way, throwing the petals over the aisle whilst everyone watched her and sighed 'awww'

Mona and Sephie then walked up the aisle together with Splinter and Gramps, all of the guests watched them as they walked and the girls had tears in their eyes as they watched the two lizard brides walk up together with April and Jennifer following.

"I wish our families were here..." Mona whispered softly to Sephie "They'd be so proud!"

"me too..." Sephie whispered softly "They should be here..."

Mona fought the tears as she thought of her own family and looked ahead at Raphael who was beaming, along with the other turtles who were dressed in similar suits.

As soon as the two brides arrived at the alter, Splinter and Gramps stood back slightly.

* * *

Before long the music stopped and the barn feel silent.

"Dearly Beloved!" said Cam "We are gathered here today to witness the pair joining of two souls! Two hearts and two warriors!"

"Both couples have fought together, battled together and saved the world together, protecting each other as well as the ones they love from peril and now we join them and witness them declare their love to each other as they embark on the next step in their lives!"

Sephie looked up at Tyroth, tears in her eyes and Tyroth looked down at her and clasped her hand.

"I love you..." he whispered.

"And I love you." said Sephie.

They then looked across to Mona and Raphael who were just gazing at each other not wanting to look away.

Cam then began to wed Raphael and Mona whilst Barry wed Tyroth and Sephie to which both sets of mutants replied to the questions with 'I do!' and exchanged rings.

"And now by the power vested in us and in the presence of all of us here!" Cam and Barry said together "It is our honour and delight to declare you husband and wife. You may seal this declaration with a kiss!"

As soon as those words were said, Raphael and Mona embraced and kissed, and Tyroth and Sephie did the same, or rather Tyroth scooped Sephie into his arms and kissed her passionately.

At once, the whole barn erupted with loud applause!

Donatello, Leonardo and Michaelangelo cheered loudly, though Leonardo had tears flowing from his eyes and soaking his blue mask and Michaelangelo was blubbering like a baby.

"This is the best day of my life!" Sephie declared as she kissed her now dragon husband with passion.

"And mine too!" said Tyroth "You make me so happy Sephie! My darling beautiful Sephie...my Sephie..."

* * *

"Sephie?! Sephie! Babe! Can you hear me?"

"I think she's coming round!"

"Donatello! She's waking up!"

Sephie blinked several times and looked around, she soon saw the concerned face of her dragon lover Tyroth looking over her, and she soon saw the purple masked turtle Donatello walking over.

"You're right T! She is coming round!"

"Thank goodness!" she soon heard the kindly voice of Master Splinter.

Sephie blinked again and soon saw she was in Donatello's medical room and was laying in a hospital bed.

"Sephie!" Tyroth cried as he hugged his lover, tears flowing from his eyes "Oh thank goodness! I was so worried about you!"

"Where...where am I? What happened?" Sephie asked.

"Purple Dragon gangsters whacked you over the head babe!" said Tyroth stroking her face, "But Mona brought you back here and called us so Donny could patch you up!"

"Mona?" asked Sephie as she tried to sit up "she got me back here?"

"Lay still Sephie!" said Donatello gently pushing her back on the bed and dabbing her forehead with a cool wet cloth "Your skull took quite a good knock."

* * *

Just then, the door opened and Mona came in followed by the red masked turtle Raphael and his two brothers, blue masked wearing Leonardo and orange masked wearing Michaelangelo.

"Oh Sephie!" Mona cried running over and embracing her friend "I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Sephie hugged Mona back.

"Thank you so much for saving me Mona!" she said "I can't believe you carried me back to the lair yourself!"

"Our sister is a strong lizard!" said Leonardo.

"That she is!" Raphael agreed "Carrying you back here then calling us!"

"How long was I out for?" asked Sephie.

"About three hours." said Donatello "You don't have any serious injures, just slight concussion, but you need to rest well for a good few days."

Sephie sighed.

"Okay." she said in a disappointed voice.

"It's for the best babe." said Tyroth "But once you're rested, you'll be able to join us again!"

The other turtles agreed.

"I feel so stupid though." said Mona with a sigh "I could have sworn I charged my shell-cell before we came out! Otherwise I could have gotten you to help sooner."

"Oh, that was your charger?" asked Michaelangelo "I was looking for a socket to plug in my Nintendo DS and I thought it was Leo's as his had charged!"

"So you unplugged my Shell-Cell!" cried Mona "Mikey!" she whacked him over the head with her closed fan "You idiot!"

"Ow!" moaned Michaelangelo rubbing his head.

"Don't worry Sephie." said Donatello "Just a few days rest and you'll be back to your normal self again!"

"Thanks Donny." said Sephie resting back on the bed, then began to remember her dream as a smile crept across her face.

"Come on my children." said Splinter "We must let Sephie get some rest."

"Call us if you need anything." said Mona with a smile as she walked out with the turtles.

"Yeah!" said Donatello "We're just outside!"

"Thanks guys!" said Sephie.

* * *

Splinter, Mona and the turtles soon left the room leaving Tyroth and Sephie alone in the medical room.

"I thought you were seriously hurt Sephie..." said Tyroth stroking his lover's cheek.

"I'm sorry baby." said Sephie "I'm alright..."

Tyroth hugged his lover close.

"Thank goodness..." he said "I love you so much baby!"

"And I love you too!" said Sephie.

As she snuggled in her lover's arms, Sephie smiled deep within as she thought of her dream and planned to tell Tyroth about it later when they went to bed.

"It was such a sweet dream!" said Sephie "I do hope one say we'll make it a reality! In fact, I wonder if the dream was a slight glimpse into the future."

She looked at Tyroth again as he held her and kissed her.

"Oh I do hope so..." she thought as she stroked his face and kissed him back "Whatever the future holds, it's going to be a great one!"

 **What a sweet dream Sephie had! And so glad she's okay after being knocked down by those evil Purple Dragons! She's lucky to have a friend like Mona!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that little oneshot! Especially you Tryoth!**

 **Once again! I hope you have a great day! And I wish you and your lovely bride Yoyo all the best and great hopes and dreams for the future!**


End file.
